HMS Campbeltown
HMS Campbeltown (also spelled Campbelltown) is a town-class destroyer who serves in Adventure Bay's ever growing navy. She is a very famous destroyer among ship due to her participation in the San Nazaire raid in 1943 that destroyed both the Normandy Dock (the target) and Campbeltown herself. After recovering what was left of her, the PAW Patrol rebuilt the destroyer bringing her to life. So what does she have to offer? Bio Campbeltown was a Wicks-class destroyer named USS Burcanon. She didn't like the name she was given and let every ship know. This gave the other destroyers in the class, including Wicks himself, a green light to pick on her. Often times, the US battleships would humiliate her by saying she was uselesd, like a destroyer. Burcanon hated them for that. Burcanon rarely saw service in WW1, any she did see was a patrol mission that saw nothing. When the US navy sold destroyers to the British, Burcanon eagerly joined the party. She was gladly accepted into the Royal Navy and renamed Campbeltown, a name she took pride in. Campbeltown was given a bigger job than her home navy ever gave : to escort convoys between the US and Great Britain. She loved the job and even went as far as boasting about her job to the Wicks destroyers who stayed behind. But the British were growing increasingly concerned about the monster battleship Tirpitz because of the threat he posed to the Atlantic convoys. The only dock in Europe big enough to hold a ship that large that as close to the ocean was the Normandy Dock in San Nazaire, France. The dock had to be disabled, but it was heavily defended. The navy needed something expendable. Campbeltown volunteered for the raid. After her request was granted, Campbeltown was modified to look like a German torpedo boat. Her disguise was completed in 15 days and included a fake nazi flag. Campbeltown was also taught German Navy codes so she could give the correct response to any challenges the Germans military get give her. She was also loaded with explosives that were encased in concrete to prevent theft. Everything was ready for the raid, but Campbeltown was still teased by the other destroyers, to which she replied in her british accent, "Then let us see who's right about me." Afterward, she departed with around a score of small wooden scout boats. None of the escorts were happy about their job, but Campbeltown comforted them and herself. The arrived under the cover of darkness. The Germans didn't take the party to seriously until they were 2000 yards away from the dock. At that point, the Germans opened fire at the party and the party's cover was finally blown. While the other boats distracted the Germans, Cambeltown sailed straight into the Normandy dock gates. There were around 650 commandos on board. They went to work at destroying the vital structures around the dock. Campbeltown supported them as best she could. Only 200 commandos made it back to Britain. Campbeltown remained in the gate until the explosives went off, destroying both Campbeltown and the gates. The dock wasn't fully repaired until 1947, 4 years after the raid. When Campbeltown woke up again, she was inside the PAW Patrol's secret ship base with absolutely no clue how she got there. When she found out that she had been rebuilt, she took pride in her new owners and joined their navy. Sounds like a rough life, doesn't it? So, what is she like? Personality Campbeltown is a destroyer that acuts like a commando. She will go for the toughest of jobs without planning on returning to the base. She is a completely tomboyish, and will reject anything girly, even the idea of a pink hull. She's also a determined leader among destroyers, and even has her own 670 strong fleet of destroyers. It's a girls only club though. Campbeltown doesn't care what job she does, as long as her fleet gets to go commando at some point in the mission; sometimes she will look for ships to sink. Famous Quotes "Cheers fleet, the cavalry's here!" "Ready is my middle name." "Fan-jolly-tastic!" "And that's how it's done." Fears Submarines - She knows they're out there to sink ships like her. Fair fights - The last thing destroyers want is a fair fight. Cats - Of all things. Pink - Campbeltown hates being painted pink. Relations with the PAW Patrol Campbeltown respects them and finds it easy to warm to them.